1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speaker apparatus and a terminal member.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2005-327178, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional speaker apparatus 1j as disclosed in JP Patent H6-14383A. The speaker apparatus 1j is provided at its center with a center pole 2j made of a magnetic material. A yoke 3j including the center pole 2j is formed in an inverted T shape with a difference in level in cross section. A ring-shaped magnet 4j, which has a constant thickness, is provided on the circular side face of the yoke 3j at a fixed distance from the center pole 2j . A ring-shaped plate 5j is placed on the top face (in FIG. 1) of the magnet 4j. The yoke 3j, the magnet 4j and the plate 5j constitute a magnet circuit. A metal-made speaker frame 6j, which is provided on the plate 5j, is formed in a funnel shape having a flat portion 6A formed in part of it. A damper 7j is bonded to the flat portion 6A with an adhesive. An air space 8j is created between the center pole 2j and the inner peripheral face of the plate 5j. In the air space 8j, a cylindrical voice coil bobbin 9j is provided in the vicinity of the outer periphery of the center pole 2j, and a voice coil 10j is wound on the voice coil bobbin 9j. One end of the damper 7j is fixed to a portion of the side face of the voice coil bobbin 9j above the voice coil 10j, and also a diaphragm 11j is fixed at its one end to a higher portion of the voice coil bobbin 9j in FIG. 1. The other end of the diaphragm 11j is attached to the edge of the frame 6.
A terminal T as an external input terminal is placed on an extending portion 6B which extends continuously from the flat portion 6A toward the outside of the frame 6j. The terminal T is connected to one end of a lead wire K which is connected at the other end to the voice coil 10j through the diaphragm 11j, so that an audio signal received by the terminal T is sent through the lead wire K to the voice coil 10j . A dust-proof cap 13j is provided on the top face (in FIG. 1) of the voice coil bobbin 9j. 
FIG. 2A is a perspective view of the conventional speaker apparatus 1j shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 2B is an enlarged view of the terminal T in FIG. 2A. In a typical speaker apparatus 1j, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the lead wire K and the extending portion 6B of the frame 6j are joined together through an eyelet 14j, provided on the extending portion 6B, by solder hd to form a terminal T. One end of the lead wire K is connected through the diaphragm 11j to the voice coil 19j and the other end thereof extends through the extending portion 6B.
JP Utility Model S64-5436B discloses an apparatus for fixedly attaching a speaker terminal plate to a frame. The apparatus has a frame including a raised member with a receiving hole and a guide groove, and also has a terminal plate having an engaging hook formed at its end. The terminal plate is fitted into the guide groove and the engaging hook is engaged with the receiving hole, in order to fix the terminal plate to the frame.
However, the manufacture of the speaker described in JP Patent H6-14383A needs complicated steps in which the extending portion 6B is formed on the flat portion 6A of the frame and then the terminal T is formed on the extending portion 6B. The manufacture of the apparatus described in JP Utility Model S64-5436B needs steps of forming the raised member having the engaging hole and further the guide groove in the speaker frame, and additionally complicated attaching steps in which the terminal plate is inserted into the guide groove and the engaging hook is engaged with the receiving hole. For these reasons, it is desired that a speaker apparatus should have a more simple structure and offer improved workability in the mounting process.